Earth's Destiny
by Strange Girl 773
Summary: NOTE: written when I was 10, so read at your own risk. I'm half-human, my name is Mira Seabright, I accidentally got into a stormshock with the bf5 and the sarks. Zemerik captured me to use me as a bait but changed his mind. he want me to join his team and destroy earth. I must choose, save Earth...or destroy.
1. Chapter 1

**Earth's Destiny**

Let me introduce myself, my name is Mira Brightsea, I'm half human Half Anodite. First of all, Anodites are types of alien with some kind of _magical_ power. My human father killed my Anodite mother and left me when I was five years old. From that, I hate these silly humans, they think that they are all powerful and clever, which really they are not. If I could have a chance to destroy these annoying little creature, I will kill them.

I was eating some pizza at Zeke's Dinner, after a few minute, a gang of human walk in, they were five boys and one girl. There was a boy with blonde hair, two who I think were brothers (even though the size were different), a girl who looked tough (she _might _be a tomboy), a boy with purple shirt who looked rich, and a boy who I think was a muay Thai fighter. 'Hey Zeke! Double cheese pizza and a seafood!' say the one with a purple shirt. 'OK Stanford' say Zeke ( I knew him and Grace) So, that human is called Stanford. The blonde watch beeped 'oh sorry Zeke, we gotta go' say the blonde. When they walked out I told Zeke 'Hey, I'm full now.' 'ok here's the bill' grace give me the bill I paid and walk of. I followed the 6 gang. I saw them in some kind of armour and riding there cars to the countryside. I followed them with my motorbike.

They went inside some kind of portal, when I notice again, I was in another world. What type of _magic_ is that? I use my _magic _and make myself invisible, even though it took a lot of power, its better than letting the human know I was here. I saw some kind of robots, I was so overexcited that I lost my control over my power so I'm not invisible. Oh gosh, I just wasted my power, better practice my control over my emotion. Good news, the humans didn't notice me, bad news, the robots see me. God! Isn't my life bad enough? Suddenly my head hit something. Everything went black.

**OK, here is my first chapter in my life. PLEASE REVEIW! My fabulous readers! Flames are welcome but PLEASE! Just review! I worship you! **


	2. Chapter 2 Join the Sarks?

When I became conscious, I found myself in a building with some high-tech technology. I saw the robots, I use my ears (which are better than normal human's ears) to try and listen to what they are speaking. 'So lord Zemerik, you are going to use this organic as a bait for the battle force 5?' asked a robot, with drills on its hand. 'correct Zug' said the robot which seem to be the master. Wait... the big one is called Zug and the it's master is called Zemerik. So that's the robots' name! 'I'm going to use this organic as a bait and when the battle force 5 come, we will capture them ,take their battle keys and conquer Earth!' boasted Zemerik. What did you call me? And what the hell is battle keys and battle force 5? Where am I anyway?

The robots notice that I've woken up. 'So organic, I didn't thought that a weak human like you could heal that fast' said Zemerik. Wait, HUMAN! ' I'm NOT a HUMAN! You metal-face!' I yelled. Did I call Zemerik _metal-face_? Good one Mi. I notice that the robot look kinda confuse about the fact that I'm not a _human_. ' What the heck did you do to me, what in the universe is battle key and battle force 5 and where I'm I!' I asked, more like moaned. ' So you heard the conversation, you have good ears for a human' 'How many time do I need to tell you that, IM NOT A-' 'Do you want me to answer you question? If yes, be quiet, organic!' Zemerik cut me of before I could curse some really rude word that are not allowed on a K+ rated story. Zemerik explain everything to me, not really explain, more like show-off.

'So, you want to capture Spinner but change your mind and captured me?' I asked, or you could say shouted. 'Yes, and what do you mean by _you are not an human_?' he asked me. ' what if I don't wanna answer you question?' I said, trying to scare him with my voice but it doesn't work. 'Oh then...' he said, in the tone that an angry math teacher would use when a kid cheated. He took out his...um... electric whip? My power if very low and I must use it to heal myself. I have no chance to escape this planet or to defence myself from the whip so I my only choice is to tell him about my family tree. I accidentally told him how much I hate does human and how much I hate the planet Earth. Zemerik and Zug discussed something I didn't understand, probably the sark's language. 'Mira Seabright' Zemerik said. Wait, he called me my REAL name, and he also said it in a friendly tone, the type that my best friend (who was an Half anodite who also hate human) would say to me when I was lonely. That's a bit weird. 'Do you want to join our team?' he asked. 'WHAT? You nearly killed me and NOW you want me to join your team? Are you mad or what?' I screamed at him. 'um...you hate humans and you wanted to destroy Earth, correct? We also hate the human and wanted to conquer Earth too. We will destroy humankind together and I will take you back to your homeplanet. Your Anodite power is very powerful if you know how to master it. We would made a great team together' He explained.

Hey, but he betrayed the person who made him, and he didn't wanted to just rule Earth, he wanted to rule the whole galaxy! I'm not stupid! But what other choices do I have? If I said no, he could kill me on the spot and I don't have time for my power to recharge. ' I will join the Sark' I said.


	3. Chapter 3 My first battle

**Remember in the first chapter Mira's surname is Brightsea but in second chapter Zemerik called her Mira Seabright, actually in gonna change her surname to Seabright, it sound better, what do you think? Hey Guys, I'm not good at writing long chapters but I will update real quick. PLEASE review! I beg you! Let stop my blabbing, onto the story!**

'Good' said Zemerik as he held me a hand and help me stand up. 'Hey, I'm not a robot like you guys so I need some place to sleep, some food to eat, some where to do bath and do my personal stuff and the supplies I need when its that time , you know?' I told him, hoping that he will understand what a girl need. 'I understand, can you wait here for ten minutes, I'm going to make your room' he asked me, politely, that's a bit weird for a Sark. Did he say, make me my room in TEN minutes? How the heck is it possible? ' If you are going to ask me how is it possible to create a room in less than ten minute, our technology is very powerful and almost nothing is impossible' he answered my question, now in the same way as he was, show-off. 'ok, make it quick, I think I need a toilet' I joked. Zemerik walked away. Oh god, even when walking you need to be so... show-off, what's so good about being an annoying robot?

About ten minute later, which felt like an hour, Zemerik walked back into the command room, but for him, I think it's a _palace._ 'Follow me' he told me, more like _ordered _me. What I'm I, his _slave_? I suppose to be your _teammate_! Can you just give me some respect? However, I did as the-show-off-metal-face told me. We walked for five minutes until I break the ice 'hey, you Sark have invented lots of cool tech but can you at lease make an elevator or something? My legs hurt.' I moaned. He stopped at a door, pressed a button on the door and the door open. 'There's your room.' He said pointing at the room. It looked like a five star hotel in Japan. It have almost every thing, toilets, beds. Everything.' stay here, if I need something I'll call you' said Zemerik while walking away. I walk to the dresser and opened it, there were some light blue pyjamas, some jeans, jackets, T-shirts and some underwear and bras. Everything I need.

**Zemerik's POV: **

Stupid organic, what do you think you are, my boss? The only reason I let you live here is because, I'm going to steal you power and then I'll be back on my plan. I will never and ever be friends with organics. I walk to the command room and opened my computer. You stupid organic, I've put a camera in your room (in the room, not the toilet a.k.a bathroom) so I could see if you are planning to betray me or not. In the camera, I saw Mira exploring the little room. ' Lord Zemerik' said Zug from behind me. 'A stormshock is arriving in less than 5 minutes' Zug warned me. 'where's that organic, take her with us, her power might be useful' Ordered Zemerik.

**Mira Seabright's POV:**

I was looking for something to drink in the refrigerator, 'where the heck did they get all this _human_ food and drinks from?' I spoke to myself when the room door suddenly open, revealing Zug behind the door. 'There's going to be a stormshock in less than four minutes and lord Zemerik want you to come with us' Zug told me in a hurried voice. 'OK then' I replied while walking to the stormshock with Zug. When we got there, Zug went in his gigantic car. 'Hey Zem, I have a question' I told him. 'Where am I going to sit?' I asked, politely. Why the heck do I need to be polite to him! He doesn't even be polite to me, maybe a bit but ... never mind. 'Um... With me' he answered and grabbed my arm,put me into his car's passenger seat. The car floated into the portal and when I notice again I was in some kind of jungle. I saw some um... talking animals? ' That's the vandals, that' Kalus' he pointed out. 'Oh' I smiled and began to mumbled some magic spells.

**That's my third chapter, and the longest chapter I ever posted. Oh, I won't continue this story until I get at lease one comment. What's the point of posting a story if nobody read and liked it? So please** **comment! Comments make the world go around for me! Also, this story is set in Season one so Krytus is not release yet.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hate you, humans!

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my story, I have enable Anonymous Reviews so that people who are not writer( non-member) can review with out having to login. So please review! Oh, and the magic spells, I get it from this website: ****.com/wiki/Gwen%27s_Spells**

**And again, this is not a Ben 10 and battle force 5 crossover, so there will be no omnitrix but I just wanted Mira to have some magical power. I WILL update on weekends but I'll TRY update on other day too. I'm gonna have a test so, I won't have much time to write. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Zemerik's POV:**

Mira mumbled some thing I couldn't understand, it probably an magic spell, I've heard that Anodites have some kind of _magical_ power. '_Teewat Legora!'_ Yelled Mira. Suddenly, out of nowhere comes a tornado. 'So, that's what you mean by _the Anodites power' _said Zug to his master. 'Die you smelly animal!' yelled Mira. 'Hey, we are not even a metre away from each other, no need to scream!' I complained. 'what ever' moaned Mira. Oh god, this organic is just SO annoying! BOOM! 'What the heck is that!' screamed Mira. ' The battle force 5, what do you think? Organic.' I yelled. 'No need to yell' Said Mira. 'So, what do you want me to do to these humans? Kill them?' asked Mira. 'If you want.' I told her.

**Stanford's POV:**

'Good job, Reverb!' I told my fabulous car. 'Good job, Reverb!' Agura teased. 'Oh, shut up' I told her. 'What's going on? Help!' screamed Spinner in a girlish voice. 'What do you mean? Nothing is going on, I just shoot some Zurk!' I asked, suddenly my car began to float. 'AGURA! Put me down!' I shouted through the microphone. ' I didn't do anything!' Agura replied back. 'AHH! Incoming! Sarks!' screamed Spinner in his girly voice. 'I'll shoot them!' I told my teammates.

**Mira's POV:**

Ha-ha, its fun playing with these little brats. BOOM! ' Hi Zemerik, wanna get your butt kicked?' said the blonde, his name is Vert Wheeler, right? 'Vert look! Zemerik has captured a girl!' shouted the muay-thai fighter, probably Zoom. 'I didn't captured this organic' Said Zemerik 'Can you stop calling me _organic_?' I asked, rudely . Why should I be polite to this metal-face? ' She choose to be on my side.' 'Really! I never thought you will team up with an _human_?' teased the huntress Agura. ' I'm _not_ a HUMAN!' I yelled. 'Berdi Morado Mata, Merchcus Veridactus!' I yelled as fire covered the battle force 5 cars but the battle force 5 stopped the fire. 'WHOA! She's not a human! She's a half-Anodite!' said Sherman, that's his name right? 'How did you know that' asked the annoying purple human, which I think is Stanford. I can't really remember their name. 'My bro say she's an half Adonite um... Anodin whatever but the main thing is whatever my bro say is true!' boasted the smaller brother. 'Sage once told me about Anodites' answered Sherman. Out of nowhere, a vandal come running with the...um... battle key. 'I have the battle key!' it said.

'Sarks, GET THE BATTLE KEY!' ordered the annoying metal-face. 'Battle force 5, get the battle key, FAST!' the blonde told his teammates. There was a fight between the Sarks, Vandals and the humans or should I call, weaklings.

**Agura's POV:**

'Everyone wait! I have a plan!' I quickly yelled before my teamates start fighting for the battle key. 'What's the plan?' asked the leader of the team, Vert. 'Zoom, go and distract the Sark, Stanford, do the same but with the Vandals while the rest of us get the battle key.' I told the battle force 5. 'OK' said everyone together and they did as I said. 'be careful everyone!' warned vert.

**Kalus' POV:**

Wait until the Sarks and the battle force 5 get tired and weak then we will catch them. That's our plan. 'Wahoo! You stupid Vandals! You are very smelly, weak and easy to fool! Can you catch me? NO you can't! HAHA!' yelled Stanford. 'VANDALS! CATCH THAT HUMAN! THEN BRING IT TO ME! DEAD!' I yelled at the Vandals and they do as I say. How dare they call me weak!

**Mira's POV:**

'Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua' I chanted. 'I'm over here! Can you catch me? I hope you can!' yelled the muay thai fighter. ' Oh yes we can! Sark! Kill the organic! NOW!' shouted Mr. Bossy-robot. Haha, I'm such a good nicknames-maker! Anyway,'Interdamotor Elaborator, Sinnyu Invisibis!' I chanted my magic spell. I shoot lightning at the motorbike, but I missed. I levitates big pile of rocks to try and hit the motorbike, but I missed, again. GOD! These humans are so annoying! 'GOT IT!' I heard Vert shouted so I turned around to look, got what? WHAT! He got the battle key! Zoom's doing all of this just to distract us while Vert and the other go and get the battle key! Grrr! Hate you, humans! They open the portal and went back to Earth. 'ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! ORGANIC!' Zemerik scolded me. 'Never mind, there are still lots of battle key to collect.' I told him. ' What ever' he opened the portal and we went back to the Sarks home world. Its not MY fault anyway! We OUR fault! Believe it or not, sooner or later he is going to betray me.

**So that's me forth chapter, I'm trying to make it longer. And Thanks Fireguardian101 for commenting! Thanks other people who read this, even if you didn't comment, but can you please comment? I would like some feedbacks, flames are welcome. Just not to mean. Also, have enable Anonymous Reviews. So EVERYONE can review. Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5 Ninjas

**I don't have much to say, but thank you very much for reading this story even if you haven't review, just thank you very much. I want to ask you a question, how do you think the story should end? I have an idea in my head but I'm not quite sure if it a good idea, or a bad idea. Answer the question in the review or (private) message me! Also, I do NOT own Naruto. Onto the story!**

**Mira's POV:**

It wasn't my fault that we didn't get the battle keys, anyway there are lots more battle key left. I was cleaning my room when I heard a knock on my door. 'just come in, I didn't lock the door' I shouted. Zemerik walked in. 'Organic, remember the last time when we lost the battle keys?' the asked but before he could say anything else I told him 'If you are going to say that_, 'it was your fault, organic that you lost the battle key' _or something like that, get out of my room.' 'No, I'm not going to say that but, remember when you do your um... magic? I want to experiment your magic powers' Zemerik explain. 'Um, what do you mean by _experiment_?' I asked. 'I mean like, I want to test how powerful are your powers' answered Zemerik. How powerful? Why? Does he want to destroy me? Or want to steal my power? 'Um... ok then.' I said. Zemerik took me to a room with a robot dragon in it. 'Try to destroy the robot, that's all you need to do.' He instructed me. 'oh' I said quietly. 'I'll stand in this barrier' once he said the word barrier, I felt a force surround him. 'ok, start' the robot became alive, I shoot a bolt of energy at it but I missed. 'Kimo Chaa!' I yelled the magic spell. Now I hit the robot's tail. 'I aimed for the head, not the tail!' I spoke to myself. We fight for about fifteen minutes, and as usual, I won. 'Good organic, your offence were good but your defence were better' Zemerik complimented me. 'Wow, thanks' I replied. 'Where did you learnt all of this?' he asked me. Why does he want to know a lot about me? What is he planning? 'My friends taught me' I answered. 'You are friends with _humans_? I always thought you hated humans.' He asked me. 'Well, they are not _really_ humans, they are um... ninjas, not _normal_ ninjas, the special type.' I told him. 'What's their name?' he asked me, trying to be polite. That's just, strange. 'Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They are both medical ninja, they also teach me how to use the medical-oriented jutsu and the mystical palm technique. That's how I heal myself so fast. Being an half-Anodite makes your chakra recharge faster.' I answered. 'Oh, go and rest organic, tomorrow will be a hard day.' He told me while walking away. That's just, strange.

**I know this chapter is short, at lease longer than my first chapter. I just watched Naruto so I decide to write about it. I'm really hyper today. And I will say again, I do not own battle force 5 or Naruto. The only thing I own is Mira Seabright. **


	6. Chapter 6 New life

**In this chapter, the story is going to end. I will write Lots of stories, fast updating but short stories. My next story is going to be about... wait and see! Keep checking my profile, when I decide what I'm going to write I'll tell you. Anyway, Enjoy the story! **

**Zemerik's POV:**

On the last few days, I have been making a machine that would absorb the Anodite's power. Imagine what I can do what the power, I could upgrade my sark, make them ten time more powerful. 'Zug! Get Mira here for me' I ordered. 'Ok Lord Zemerik' Zug answered back.

**Mira POV:**

I was combing my long hair when I heard a knock on the door. 'How many time do I have to say, I only lock the doors when I am going to sleep! Come in!' I shouted. 'Hi Zug!' I said happily. Zug pick me up and carried me to the command room. 'Hey! What the heck are you doing! Put me down!' I Screamed. Before I could say any magic spells, Zug put his hands on my mouth, so I couldn't speak.

He place me in a machine which is like a cage, if I use any of my power, it would bounce back to me.

'Well, didn't you figured out the _real_ reason I let you live here?' Zemerik asked me, in the evil way. 'You wanted to steal my powers!' I yelled. 'Correct, but don't worry, it won't hurt, you will lost your memory, forget who you are and start a new life as my slave.' Suddenly, the cage started to light-up, my head hurt then everything went black. 'Lord Zemerik! A stormshock coming in less than three minutes!' Zug shouted. 'Sark get ready! Remember our plan! Capture Spinner, if the battle force 5 want him back, they need to give us all their battle keys and we will rule the Earth!' yelled Zemerik as he went in his car and into the stormshock.

**Spinner's POV:**

We did as normal, find the battle key, get out of the battle zone and save the Earth. Everything was Ok until that half-alien girl came, I felt sorry for her. Today was a bit weird, when we was fighting the sarks, there were no sign of the half-alien girl. There were some sarks trying to kill us on our way to the battle key, suddenly, something cold grabbed my arm, a sark! 'SHERM! HELP!' I screamed. My head hit something and everything went black.

When I woke up, I saw myself in a room, probably at the sark's home world. I look to my right, I saw the alien girl!'Hey! What are you doing here!' ' What are _you _doing here? Who are you?' the girl asked. 'Huh? I'm Spinner! Can't you remember me?' I asked the girl, backing away a little. This is strange. 'I don't even remember my name!' the girl shouted at me. ' So you are awake, organic. The reason she can't remember herself is because, I have stolen her power and the side effect of that is memory losing' Explained Zemerik. 'What do you want with us' I asked, um... yelled. Suddenly, a screen popped out of nowhere, in there was my teammates. Zemerik explained everything to them and he wanted the battle force 5 to give him the battle keys in order to let me get back to earth.

After an hour, my teammates come and rescue us. 'here's your battle keys' said Vert. 'Vert! Don't give it to him! You want him to rule the Earth?' I warned. 'We know what we are doing' whispered Sherman. They take me and the girl back to the Mobi. ' What did you give to Zemerik?' I asked, still a little scared. ' A _fake_ battle key' said Agura. I gave my teammate a little smile. 'Um, so what are you going to do with me?' the alien-girl asked. 'So your name is Mira Seabright right?' asked Agura. The alien girl which is now Mira Seabright nodded as a replied back. 'You can come and live with me, my house has lots of spare room' said Agura. 'Oh really! Thank you so much!' shouted Mira excitingly. 'Thank you everyone for saving my life but... what about my power that Zemerik has taken? He can create a giant robot or something!' yelled Mira, her face was really worried. 'Don't worry, Zemerik probably doesn't know that, when Anodites powers are taken out of the owner body, it just became air, he can't use it' said Sage, comforting Mira. 'Oh' said Mira, to herself. 'Wanna join battle force 5?' asked Vert. 'I don't even know how to ride a motorbike' replied Mira. 'You can just help me in the Mobi, you can be my assistant' suggested Sage. 'Ok then, I'll start my work tomorrow!' said Mira, smiling happily.

**Well, that's my story, check my profile for any new updates on my new story that I am going to write. Thank you EVERYONE for reading this! Have a happy day!**


	7. Chapter 7 Extra Chapter

**Hi my readers, I know the story has already ended but I just can not get this weird idea out of my insane head! I got this idea when watching a romantic-comedy Korean movie and when reading the story **_**karma by Red One1223**_**, it will be out of character (at least I think that and I think you would agree with me) because Zemerik and Mira would kind of be friend which is a bit weird, there may be some fluff in this chapter.**

**Oh, this story is set after chapter 4, Zemerik has not betrayed Mira yet, and I do NOT own Hot wheels: Battle Force 5, the Korean movie (which I forgot the name) or the story Karma, it's owned by Red One1223, please read and review!**

Have you read the author note? You must otherwise you would not know the timeline.

The Sark's home world was once peaceful, until Mira and the Sark leader, Zemerik got into a fight. "It's your fault, you stupid organic that we've lost the battlekey to the Battle Force 5!" Zemerik yelled at the half anodite, Mira. "Don't blame me! I agree that I did not pay attention to the mission and I get fooled by the human's plan but it's not _only_ my fault that we lost the battlekey, it's _also_ your fault too!" Mira argued back. "So you are saying that I'm wrong? No wonder your _Anodite_ mother got killed by a weak _human_" Zemerik shouted right in the girl's face.

Mira looked a bit hurt because she did not tried to be mean or impolite but look at what Zemerik said back? "Zemerik, have you ever loved someone? I mean, as a friend, a _true _friend, you would still be friends no matter what happen and always forgive them" she asked him, leaving the robot struggling for the answer. Before the robot could reply back, Mira walked back to her room.

**Few hours after sun-set time, in Mira's room**

The little half anodite was in her room, she was blushing really hard "Oh mother! Did I just say a _true_ friend? I'm not friend or teammate with you, Zemerik!" Mira spoke to herself. "Yes you are, don't lie to yourself, Mira" whispered a little voice from her heart in her mind. "No I'm not! He said something bad about my mother, brain; you are supposed to control my feelings, not my heart! Oh god, I am even speaking to myself?" Mira moaned (to herself), and walked out of the building, thinking that a little walk may help her mind clear and focus a bit more. "I must not think about the argument with Zemerik" she thought while trying to focus her mind on something else.

**In Zemerik's room**

"What does that organic mean by _true_ friend? These organics are sometimes very complicated" Zemerik thought to himself quietly. "Maybe Zug might know, he has been friends with the Battle Force 5 before... ZUG!" the Sark leader yelled. After a few minute Zug appeared in front of him. "Yes, Lord Zemerik?" Zug asked for order. "I have a question" Zemerik then told his minion what Mira has asked him, "So, what does organic mean by?" "Hmmm, from what the organic named Agura and Stanford has told me, when a girl said something like that to a boy using that type of emotion, she is not happy and may end your friendship with you, lord Zemerik" Zug answered back. "Friendship? I never going to say sorry to that annoying organic, plus, we are not friend!" Zemerik shouted. "But I thought she's our teammate?" Zug replied. "What ever, go away Zug and continue with your work!" he ordered and Zug did so.

"Hmmm, I should go and see the organic" he said to himself and walked out of the building to find Mira.

He was walking, thinking about what he's going to say when he met Mira then he carelessly bump into someone...it was the half-anodite! "Z-zemerik!" Mira yelled as she fell onto the floor, Zemerik immediately helped her up, when Mira balanced herself; she quickly snatched her hand back from the robot's metal hand. "What do you want with me?" she asked, turning her head away from the robot. "Um, I just want to ask you Mira" Zemerik told her, calling her real name not _organic_, "ask what?" she replied back, still not facing him. "What do you mean by _true_ friend?" he asked her. "Glad that you asked it" Mira said and turning to face Zemerik with a half-smile on her face.

"I just wanted to tell you that, I'm not angry that you yelled at me, say mean things to me or called me names but I'm sad at what you said about my mother" she finished explaining then her half-smile dropped down to an sad face. "Well, um...I'm..." Zemerik stuttered then took a deep breath, "I'm sorry" he finally finished. "I never have a _real_ family before, so I don't really understand your feelings, I'm also a robot so I don't actually have _real_ feelings" he explained. "That's all I want to hear, I don't think it matter if you are a robot or not, all it matter is that you are loyal and true to your friends and your teammates" Mira said, she blushed a bit and smiled, her heart was completely taking over her body now.

"Well, I think you are correct, Mira" Zemerik whispered to no one in particular. "Hey, I think the reason we did not won the Battlekeys is because our skills is not good enough...yet, so, beat me if you can!" Mira playfully said. "Well, okay then!" Zemerik answered and took out his electric-whip, the robot and the half anodite then start showing off their fighting skills.

**I know, it IS out of character but hey, ** **Zemerik need some more friends in my opinion, Zug don't really like him, he like Stanford more and I get this idea from ROMANTIC-comedy Korean movie, mind you, I did not copy the story Karma because that story is Zemerik/Sage not Mira/Zemerik, but please read that story, it's really good! Also, please review my story too! **


End file.
